Heartless Rick
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Morty tells his feelings on how he thinks of his life right now and sees how Rick responds. I own noone and my first Rick and Morty fanfic be gentle please
1. Chapter 1

"Rick I'm not saying I'm scared but this is pretty dangerous." Morty whined as usual walking behind Rick following his ever move. Rick took a sip from his flask and ignored him. Morty made a whining sound and finally he said something.

"Look Morto I, I need this for BUUURP an experimental thing u don't know about so just shut your yapper." Rick said a little annoyed at Morty's behavior. He's been acting like a little bitch for a while.

"No." Morty said stopping in his tracks, "R-Rick I'm scared man. Look I've been thinking-" Morty was cut off by Rick,"Isn't that ah-a first?"Rick snickered but stopped when he noticed Morty's expression.

Morty continued,"Look Rick I've been thinking why me? Can't I get some freaking monkey companion or some other thing. Do you know how I've been feeling. I told Summer, Rick, I told her!"

"Yeah,Yeah hiccup I know you told Summer bout us leaving our Earth and coming here.I knew you would." Rick stated unfazed and turned to keep walking. Angry immediately found Morty, "This doesn't scare you? Man you are so heartless that you left your own real universe, your real family, and just don't care!"Morty burst.

"MOOrrty I understand, you'll get used to this. It ain't nothing but a little blemish what we did."

"Rick! Rick did you hear what you just said? That's, that's not good. Rick take me home NOW!" Morty had tears ready to escape but he held them back. He had learned in tuff times that crying would get you nowhere.

"Morts , come O-on we can still get what I need-" Rick was cut off this time.

"Rick. I'm tired,scared, hungry, and sad. I don't need this right now." After that was said Morty realized what he said exactly and started to giggle. He could always find some of the stupidest stuff in most serious moments.

'He's finally cracked. Welcome to the club' Rick thought to himself,"Uuhh Morty what's so funny." Rick asked cautiously as if he would blow up in his face again. "I sounded like a married woman." Morty said laughing but his expression died down to a one with saddness.

"I miss my mom not the one I have now but my real mom. Even though she acted like she didn't care she still my mom. I miss my sis and my dad." Morty paused as if he was dreaming about it, "Rick, your my only real connection. My family."

Rick felt something almost guilt like in a way but shrugged it off. " Morty..." he said as clearly as he could drinking often slurred your words.

"Mhmmm?" Morty said looking down crying silent tears. They were easy to see. It was obvious he was trying to hide them but it was Morty and he really wasn't good at hiding things.

"Lets,burp, go home." Rick said opening a portal with a small device he most likely built. "I would like that." Morty said smiling, a sad smile, but still a smile.

Once at home it was silent if you could call it that due to Summers loud music playing in the background. Rick and Morty said nothing as soon as they got into the house. Rick rushed to his lab downstairs. Morty sat on the couch flipping channels. For a multi-dimensional cable box it had nothing good on to watch.

"Hey Morty..." Jerry said walking in sitting in his couch chair. "So hows school?" he said trying to make conversation. Somehow with his kids he'd hit an awkward moment and not be able to communicate. The same with his wife.

"Aye Morty come down here. You need to see , uck, this."Rick said from downstairs. Mortv got up and streched mentally preparing himself for what might happen next. Jerry on the other hand cursed Rick for even being in his house.

Morty walked down slowly. He really didn't want to go do anything but a few hours was a good enough time to man up. Rick was holding up the same goggle thing from the other day that lets you see how your life could've been.

"Rick what's this supposed to be? You kinda showed us this already. Are you going senile?" Morty laughed uncomfortably. "I made a few adjustments. Put it on." Rick said with a crooked smile.

Morty had put it on a Rick messed with a few buttons and an image appeared. It was those slug transformed human things. Morty started to scream and Rick sat his ham over his mouth. "Its okay. Keep blurrgh watching." Rick insisted.

That's when Morty saw it his family in a desert having fun and laughing even though there world was following apart. The image died and the goggles were taken off. " You kept yapping bout our family and so I built this. Now can you stop?" Rick states putting the goggles on the table. "I've done dirty things. Heck, I've even fucked myself a couple of times. Morty this issssnt vuuurrp your fault."

Morty did something he hadn't done in a long time. He sobbed not cried but this was deeper. He grabbed the nearest object and hugged it like his life depended on it which so happened to be Rick. "Look I know your scared but I'm here for you. I'm blood and so are people in this house. You have a family still, take it for granted. I know you get freaked out but you're strong."

"Rick?" Morty mumbled into Rick's tear stained coat. "Yeuup Morty?" Rick asked beginning to hug Morty back. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Rick said smiling. It got quiet but a click from the door opening tore them apart from one another.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but its dinner time and like you guys need to come up for some chow. And Rick can you fix my radio dad kinda threw it out the window." Summer said.

"Like he can throw anything." Rick said smugly then turned to Morty,"You should go eat I've got work." Morty nodded and headed to eat before he left he turned to Rick. "I love you grandpa Rick." , he turned and left closing the door. "I love you to Morty."

Tomorrow would be another adventure and memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Equilibrium**

**2 Years after the first chapter **

Morty was not the smartest kid on the block. He knew that, his parents knew that, his sister knew that, and his grandpa certainly knew that. But he was trying his best...which wasn't really best but it was the best for him. Instead of F's in school he had pulled up to C's but for him to pull them up, he had to drop any hobbies to study. So, Morty had stopped travelling with Rick. It was a big change. Instead of him, Summer took his part in Rick's adventures and though North would never admit it, he was jealous of his sister but he was happy that he was getting back to his school work. If he didn't sooner, he might have flunked.

"Sup Lame-O." Summer says walking into his room popping open a can of coke. "Getting dorky with your homework?"

"Shut it Summer, I'm trying to read." Morty says looking at his book harder. He really didn't need to be bothered now, he had finals coming up soon so he needed to pass to get credentials for college. It was some new law in the state required for him to take these tests and they were starting to get on his nerves and made him so sick to his stomach. "I need to pay attention."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't know what your missing with Grandpa Rick." Summer says rolling her eyes. "Last week we had-"

"Summer will you please be quiet!" Morty shouts slamming his book on the table. "I'm being serious! I need to study for this test and you keep messing with me! Get out!"

"Fine, it's not like I care." She says scoffing and flipping her hair as she went outside his door. "Me and Rick are finna go on another adventure anyway."

"Ok!? Bye Summer!" The teen boy yelled. He had never in his life been so happy to be alone before. He stood from his desks and slammed his door shut and locked it. He didn't need any more distractions. "Gosh. What's up with people today? Damn, can't a guy get some space?"

As Morty complained to himself inside his room, his parents down stairs were worried. Morty hadn't been out of his room in days. It was study, study, study! And his mom was taking this the most. She had seen this before and it would not end well. His dad on the other hand just shrugged it off and said that the boy should be focused on his work and not playing around with his grandpa.

"Hun, he's a teen, let him have some time alone. And he has finals! Isn't this what you wanted? For your son to pay attention in school? Leave him be! I'm sure he'll come out sooner or later." Jerry says turning to next page of his newspaper.

Beth shook her head. "It just doesn't feel right"

"Just because Rick likes you Summer doesn't mean everything!" Morty wrote down his notes harshly, "Just cause your the family favorite doesn't mean you're everything!"

Tears boiled against the rims of his pouring over onto the sheets of paper. "Its not my fault I'm a mess up! And-uggh! It's not my fault! It's all Ricks! He is so heartless!"

"Hello A-Master," Jerry said entering the room without knocking. "Me and your mom have been thinking about taking you out somewhere since you've been doing good in school, I mean you got all A's, that's something I could never do!"

Morty sighed, "Yeah sure."

"Hey, are you okay Morty?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Morty accidently snapped. Again, he sighed. "Look, I just have a lot of homework and I'm stressing."

Suddenly his eyes snapped opened as he quickly turned to his father, "Did you say I have all A's?"

Jerry nodded, "Sure do kiddo! We got the report cards today!"

"What?!" Morty bolted from his chair. "Thats...WOW!"

Never would he had ever thought he could ever-

"Buuuurrp, what's all the noise about?" Rick drunkenly walked into the room. "Me and Summer are tryna to work."

"Shut your pie hole, Rick!" Morty smiled wickedly. "I got all A's so screw you! I knew I could do it!"

"Really?" Rick laughed. "Summer just fixed one of my time machines with nuclear mass, can your A's do that?"

Anger fumed from Mortys ears. He growled and pushed them out of the room, "You know what Rick! Fuck you! I hope your drunk ass crashes into a black hole!"

"Already did that!" Rick smiled cockly and almost hatefilled. "You would know that if you came on the adventures with me and Summer."

"Well fuck you and Summer!"

"Morty! Language!" Jerry gasped as he and Rick were being pushed out but the two ignored him as they continued their rants.

"You know what Morty? You are stupid." Rick glared at the boy. "The dumbest thing on the planet actually! I bet they gave you the A for effort!"

"That's it!" Morty cried slamming the door on his dad and grandpa. "I hate you!"

He could hear Jerry and Rick in the hall arguing all the way down to the stairs where his mom and sister were probably wondering what the neck was going on.

"Can't he be happy for once?! Happy for me?! Can't he see how important this was to me?"

Morty slowly drifted onto the floor. He sat down, unconsciously listening to the argument downstairs.

"Not my fault your kids an egg!"

"An egg?! Rick that is my son!" His mom yelled for the first time at her father. "Don't you see how much that meant to him?"

"Excuse me but what's wrong with an egg?" Jerry said not getting the metaphor.

"It means uncooked, not hatched, a person who doesn't get the gist of things!" Beth angrily stared down her father. "A name Rick used for me."

"What?!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Just let him be an egg, mom." Summer's nonchalant voice appeared. "He wants to be locked in that room all day. No wonder he doesn't have friends."

"Summer!"

Morty had stopped listening. Suddenly, he was happy that he didn't have to be around Rick...his heartlessness had rubbed off on Summer and he didn't want to be like that. Not. At. All. He closed his eyes and began to count backward from a hundred.

"It's a tiring world." He mumbled drifting into sleep.

Tomorrow would be another nightmare. How did things change?

**(This is Three Parts! And to all the readers-I wasn't finished, baby!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbalanced.**

**A/N: To the guest that reads this everyday. Thank you so much and I appreciate you. I hope you like this chapter; I dedicate this one to you. **

Summer and Rick had been gone for a week. Morty didn't bother to even worry. He was studying, passing, and having a future ahead of him then risking his life with his inconsiderate grandpa who only saw him as sidekick and lab experiment. He was tired of always coming second or last. He wanted his own life even if that meant giving up across space. For crying out loud he is a human! Not a pet monkey or lackey! He wanted to make his own choices!

Morty pulled away from his notes when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed when he looked at the clock. It was 9:00 o'clock. Who would be up this late?

He had stretched, slowly moving from his bed, then walked over to the door tiredly, "What do you-"

He paused when he realized no one was at the door. He looked down to his feet to find a note on yellow sticky paper. Morty looked around the hall then quickly grabbed it before running to back to his room, slamming the door shut.

The teenage boy looked at the ugly chicken scratch known as handwriting. He rolled his eyes. If this was some sort of prank by Rick it wasn't funny. He had begun to open it when he heard the loud, continuous bangs on his door. His head snapped towards in fright. He slowly edged closer, grabbing the nearest thing near him; a history textbook that weighed about three pounds.

"W-who is it?" Morty stuttered walking closer to the door.

"Open up dipshit!"

Morty placed the book down annoyed. "S-Summer! What the hell?!

"Morty open this door right now!" She screamed. "This is important! Did you get that note!?"

"Y-yeah." Morty walks over opening the door. His breath hitched when he saw Summer. She looked taller, her hair was in a rough bun, her clothes had been replaced with black jeans, a white tee, and an army jacket. She looked dirty. Morty panicked, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Give me the note." She says with her hand opened.

Morty blinked. "Why?"

"Because Rick needs me to have it." She says getting closer to him. "Give it to me."

"Where's Rick?" Morty says looking down at the yellow note. "And what's so important about this note? And why would it be in front of my door? Who knocked? And what's with you guys being gone for a week?"

"Oh, ya know, super awesome stuff." Summer shrugs. "But really though, I need that note. So if you don't mind, hand it here."

Morty slowly opened it, "Oh alri-" his words cut of when he saw the first sentence of the note.

_**She's not Summer! **_

He slowly looked up to his sister with a nervous smile. "You know, I have to go to the bathroom! Be right back!"

He dashed past her without a second glance and ran into the bathroom down the hall. He locked the door and opened it the note fully staring at it.

_F=ma, g=-9.8m/s/s, Fn _

His hands shook violently. It had other words on it but they weren't in English. It looked like some sort of Alien language. His heart was pounding in his chest.

_That's not Summer! Whatever you do don't trust her! Save us Morty! _

Save them? From what? What was going on? What did Rick do and where was the real Summer if this wasn't her?!

"Morty! Open up! You should be done by now! Give me that note!" Summer yelled banging on the bathroom's door. "Give me it right now!"

Morty looked around for anything, anything to get him out of the situation. Then he looked up. There was a vent the size of Texas. Question was, how would he get up there.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" Summer had broken the door down. Her breathing heavy and intimidating. The redhead looked around to notice that the boy was no longer in the room. She looked down on the floor to see the vent top lying on the bathroom mat.

Morty who had been standing behind the door when she had broken it down took it as time to run. He had been standing in plain sight behind her but she was too focused on the vent; thinking as if he traveled through it.

The boy broke out into full run to Rick's lab. The note was still in his hand, fully tucked in between his fingers. He had gotten to the lab quicker than he had thought and had time to lock the door, grab supplies, and crank Ricks car that defied gravity, time, and motion. Realizing that Ricks car had already been cranked, he looked at the destination in its gps.

Universe Sixteen, 701893; Galactica Planet, Ohpe, Lawn Strew Prison, 20891.

"What the fuck is this?" Morty held his head. He could barely read it. Half of this wasn't even English! It was some alien planet just like he had thought!

"Morty! Are you down here?" Summer's voice called from the door. "Morto?"

As quickly as he could he stuffed everything he had packed in the car and hopped in. Summer didn't have time when she had just the door down to stop him. She watched in horror as the boy began the car in hyperspeed, rising above the ground.

"Morty?! What are you doing?!" She screamed. "Come back here!"

"Y-your not Summer!" He yelled. He grabbed the garage door opener. He pressed the button, the slowly moving garage door opened.

She growled. "Morty! You are getting on my last nerves! Get back here and give me those notes!"

"No!" Morty screamed. His face blanched when he saw his sister climb up the wall as if some possessed demon. "Oh my gosh!"

"Give me that note Morty!" Her voice sounded demonic. Her whole face suddenly become swollen red, then her flesh bursted into purple slimy tentacles, "Come here Mor-to!"

"Get away!" He shouted grabbing one of his grandpa's laser gun. He aimed it straight at her head. Morty had learned, even in the toughest of times; take action.

Suddenly she jumped for his side of the door and just as she did, Morty shot her down. Right. In. The. Face.

He watched her body fall to the floor. She twitched once or twice then not at all.

His breathing began to steady as he entered the coordinates on the screen. He licked his lips, and started the car in hyperdrive. In a second he was no longer in his home. The flashes of universes passed him by while he drove silently. He was covered in blood and scared.

The thoughts of travelling like this egged his brain. He remembered something like that before. He remembers being scared, having to do what's right with no fear, then feel the numbness afterward. He hated it. He hated the guilt. He hated knowing what he did was good but gorey. It twisted his insides.

"I swear to god Rick when I find you and Summer I'm gonna kick your ass." Morty mumbled accelerating on the gas.

_"If I find you guys."_


End file.
